Clases Sociales Naruhina
by Mitsuji Hitsagi
Summary: Dos mundos diferentes, un mismo amor, ¿Podrá soportar las instigaciones el amor que siente Naruto hacia Hinata y ella hacia él?


El viento se hace presenta, trayendo la dicha de dos almas que naufragaron en pena, Eh aquí la historia de naruhina , "CLASES SOCIALES" .

Capitulo 1, Pasado.  
-Te extraño aunque ya pasaron 3 años…. Naruto…yo te amo…  
-Hinata, ¡seguiré luchando por ti lo juro!

Flash Back

-N-naruto-kun –decía una ojiperla con un tono cariñoso.

-Hinata ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí? Tú sabes lo que tu padre te puede hacer si te descubre, vete-Decía serio pero ocultando su profunda tristeza en sus ojos azules como el mar, el sabia lo que podía pasarle a su amada y no la arriesgaría, el simplemente la amaba por lo que no importaba que su corazón se destrozara si ella estaba a salvo y bien.

-Naruto..-dijo con un tono de tristeza, ella sabia que atrás de esa frialdad él se preocupaba y mucho por ella-¿S-Se te rompe el corazón Naruto-kun?.

Naruto suspiro- odio que me conozcas tan bien hinata… -la abraza tiernamente y le susurra al oído- como sabes que te amo quiero que no corras peligro,…. Cásate con sasuke….-hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida y unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-N-naruto no p-puedo hacer lo que mi padre quiere…. Yo te amo a ti…. N-no podría estar casada con alguien que no quiero, no de la forma que a ti te quiero, sasuke es solo un mi mejor amigo, no lo Hare, o obedeceré a mi padre.

-Hinata-chan, yo..

En ese momento guardias especializados hyugas mandados por su padre entran al Restaurante de ramen "El mejor ramen dattebayo'"

Pov. Hinata

Naruto se que me quieres y por eso actúas así, pero debemos pasar esto juntos aunque se genere algo de dolor y nose que podría hacer mi padre para impedir algo que ya fue sellado, nuestro destino, una vez que nos vimos por primera vez caí rendida al amor que se genero en mi, que interior desde que te conocí, algo accidentado fue pero gracias a eso te encontré.  
Fin del

*Recuerdos de Naruto y Hinata*

Mi padre me había mandado a comprar algunos víveres, algunas ropas y algún que otro aromatizante para la casa.

Iba caminando por la calle observando varios locales muy lindos y diferenciados, un hospital, una carnicería, un supermercado y del otro lado una veterinaria.

Tenía que ir al supermercado pero ¿por qué antes no ver algún perrito? Eran tan adorables…

Caminaba tranquilamente escuchando el dulce trinar de los pájaros, la carretera (la calle), personas hablar y sintiendo una ligera pero muy acogedora brisa que movía levente mis cabellos y hacia la misma reacción sobre mi vestido lila con algunos detalles en un violeta media azulado creando una combinación perfecta con su suave y lindo cabello con tonos azulados.

Seguía caminando ya por el medio de la calle cuando algo destruyó su ambiente perfecto, un ruido muy fuerte ¿de una moto?, si efectivamente es una moto roja con un chico que hacia extrañas señales, hinata se había quedado paralizada ¿Iba a morir por una moto? La sola idea le causó escalofríos en todo el cuerpo.

La moto avanzaba y el conductor con un casco negro al que solo se le podían ver unos hermosos ojos azules como el mar cuando refleja al sol quedando en una perfecta unión, esos ojos mostraban ¿miedo? ¿Iba a matar a una mujer? ¿Por qué ella no se movía?, como pudo apretó los frenos frenando de golpe, volando por los aires, saliéndose el casco dejando ver su rubia cabellera rebelde y completo su rostro ante la vista asombrada de una paralizada Hinata .

Después de volar un tiempo por la velocidad a la que venia caí sorprendentemente en algo extremadamente Sueve jejeej que suerte la mía se decía interior mente feliz.  
Aun sin Abrir los ojos sintiendo un extraño pero agradable calor bajo su cuerpo.  
Fin del Pov. Naruto

Auch- Decía una Hinata al caer al suelo con un apersona sobre ella, la misma que casi la mata y que había volado por los aires.

Se queda roja al ver que era un chico el que estaba sobre ella y con su cabeza en sus pechos. Parecía recién empezar a reaccionar ya que se empezaba a mover.

Naruto levanto su cabeza y puso las manos al costado de su cuerpo para tomar algo de impulso y levantarse, pero se sorprendió al ver que al levantar el rostro se encontraba con una chica toda roja muy linda y parecía delicada.

-p-pesas- dijo con dificultad la chica

El chico reacciono rápidamente y se levanto y la ayudo a levantarse. Ya parado se disculpo y intercambiaron sus nombres y la acompaño al hospital, se había lastimado algo y el la acompaño y espero a que la curaran aunque llegara tarde a entregar su pedido de ramen .

*Fin de recuerdos de ambos*

Naruto veía como lentamente de llevaban a Hinata pero era lo mejor sino podría salir mas dañada y él no quería eso.  
Antes de irse ella le dedico una ligera sonrisa a lo que él al imito con una un poco mas grande y através de unos pequeños gestos concordaron en un próximo encuentro.


End file.
